1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for coupling cables to connectors and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connectors are used to removably couple electrical conductors to each other. Such connectors, which are used in electrical and electronic equipment, find particular application on military equipment (for example, aircraft).
When an aircraft is being serviced on the ground, ground personnel connect test equipment to the electrical and electronic systems on board the aircraft. For example, test equipment is connected to bomb racks to test circuit continuity and operability.
Cables are used to connect the test equipment to the on board equipment. These cables have a connector at each end. The entire assembly of cables and connectors is a cable assembly. A cable assembly may have only two ends, or it may have branches such as in a wye shape.
Repeated handling of the cable assemblies to connect and disconnect to and from the aircraft results in the cables becoming flexed. The wires inside of the cables are connected to the connectors by either by solder, crimped connections or other type of connection. Eventually, the connections can be broken due to the flexing of the cable.
Repair of existing cable assemblies is difficult because the connections are not easily accessible. The cable sheathing typically contacts the connector and the joint between the cable sheathing and the connector is overlaid with heat-shrink tubing. Repair of the connections involves destroying the heat-shrink tubing and somehow pulling the cable sheath away from the connector to expose the connections. This prior art repair procedure is time consuming and difficult.
It is the object of the present invention to provide quick access to cable connections.
The invention is directed to apparatus for making an accessible connection between a cable and a coupler, wherein electrical wires extend between the cable and the coupler. A removable stop is provided which is adapted to engage the cable and the coupler to hold the cable and the coupler apart to form a gap therebetween wherein the electrical wires extend between the cable and the coupler by way of the gap. A sleeve is provided which is movable between a closed position wherein the sleeve engages the cable and the coupler and surrounds the wires and the stop, and an open position wherein the gap is exposed and the wires are accessible. Also provided is a fastening means for removably fastening the sleeve in the closed position and for allowing the sleeve to be moved from the closed position to the open position.
In a further aspect, the sleeve is slidable on the cable such that the sleeve slides on the cable away from the coupler when moved to the open position and slides on the cable toward the coupler when moved to the closed position.
In the preferred embodiment, the fastening means comprises a pin coupled to the coupler, and a curved slot formed in a first end of the sleeve for receiving the pin and fastening the sleeve to the pin and hence to the coupler when the sleeve is rotated in a first direction to locate the pin in the slot at a holding position and for releasing the sleeve from the pin when said sleeve is rotated in a direction opposite the first direction.
In other embodiments, the fastening means comprises a first fastening member movably coupled to the coupler and a second fastening member formed on the first end of said sleeve such that the two fastening members can be fastened together when the sleeve is in the closed position and unfastened to allow the sleeve to be moved to the open position.
In a further aspect, the cable has a fitting coupled thereto. The sleeve has a second end opposite its first end and a first opening extending from the first end to the second end. The second end comprises an inward extending wall which defines a second opening which is smaller than the first opening. The cable extends through the second opening. The cable has a fitting coupled thereto with an outward extending portion located in the first opening and which cannot pass through the second opening. A spring is located between the inward extending wall of the sleeve and the outward extending portion of the fitting for applying a force to the sleeve away from the coupler when the stop engages the cable and the coupler and the sleeve is fastened in its closed position.
In one embodiment, the stop comprises two semi-cylindrical members for surrounding the wires. In another embodiment, the stop comprises a single hollow cylindrical member with a gap formed through its walls between its two ends for receiving the wires.